


Corvo Bianco's notice board

by Alevt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alevt/pseuds/Alevt
Summary: Just a place to post the eventual drabble.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Pyre

Geralt found her just on the place he thought he would, at one of the ruined watchtowers. This one had a beautiful view of the lake and she had always hid there when upset. He climbed the crumbling bit of the structure to sit by her side, now barely fitting the both of them, and waited for her to open up.

The night was cold and they could clearly see the pyre and the yellowish glow on the side of the keep. He listened to her breathing catching up, like she was gathering strength to say something.

"I break everything I touch." It came after a painful sigh.

"That's not true, Ciri."

"It is. Look at what happened to Cintra. To the Rats. To you and Yennefer…" Her breathing caught in her throat and she gasped for air. "Now Vesemir."

"Ciri, look at me." Geralt asked with unusual tenderness in his voice.

She reluctantly looked at the man by her side, she knew how much the loss of the old witcher must meant to him, yet there she was, being comforted like a damned child. His sincere, but sad smile eased her heart though.

"We witchers know how we are going to die. A damn witcher's death. Bleeding to death on a forgotten pit or eaten by a horde necrophages." It was Geralt's time to sigh painfully. "Sincerely, it's not something I look forward to, I'm sure Vesemir thought the same."

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. His nose was invaded with the same scent of a wet bird he'd felt that long time ago, he didn't refrain the urge of kissing her hair this time.

"He was given the choice to protect something he cared about. To witchers, Ciri… it's a very rare thing."

Another gasp and he noticed her body relaxing just a little, a movement by the corner of his eyes warned him they were not alone anymore.

"Still… It doesn't help easing the pain in the slightest, Geralt."

"No, it doesn't." He granted, resolutely. "But this it's about Vesemir and his choice. Nothing we do will change that... Let alone drown in self pity."

Ciri widened her eyes with his harsh words, but she knew it came from a place of caring and trust. He trusted she was strong enough and wise enough to understand him. It warmed her inside, she missed this unspoken understanding between them. It was a thing that happened naturally since she was a kid and knowing their bond was still intact flooded her with bittersweet happiness.

She rested her head on his shoulder and her hands began to play with his medallion. He tightened his embrace, resting his temple on her head. This demonstration of affection, she knew how incredibly rare this was for him.

"You're a gift, Ciri." He whispered more to himself than anything else.

"Geralt…" She started, but he interrupted her.

"You're a gift for everyone here. To Vesemir, as well… Never forget, Ciri, the miracle that you are to us. To me... And especially to her."

He indicated with his chin and Ciri looked at the bottom of the tower. Her stance was firm and defiant as always, but her face held a soft expression, reserved only for the ones she loved. Only for the two of them.

Ciri smiled in spite of the heaviness in her heart.

"Let's come back inside. It's dawning already." Yennefer said with a sharp yet somehow tender voice. At least for their ears.

Geralt exchanged a glance with his lover before turning to the younger woman. "Shall we?"

"Mhmm…"

Geralt was at his feet already when Ciri felt the object on her hands, its chain intertwined in her fingers. She reached for his shirt and tugged at it for his attention.

"Would you… put it on me?"

Geralt looked at her face, no doubts in her eyes and the familiar pursed lips in determination. He smiled picking the small wolf head from her hands.

Yennefer watched the scene from below, her lover putting the old witcher's medallion around her daughter's neck, her heart melting with affection for two loves of her life. She knew as well as they, what Ciri was asking Geralt. She had decided. She would become a witcher. Had already. Half of her was proud and the other was terrified of the prospect. Not that she would ever admit it of course. When they descended from the ruin, Geralt's eyes searched for hers and she knew he knew exactly what was on her mind at the moment. That was not the time to discuss that.

They returned through the path leading to the funeral pyre, stopping to watch the last flames consuming the wood. Ciri intertwined her fingers with them, one on each side, feeling surrounded by love and understanding, she allowed herself to let go of the guilt, at least began to.

A sudden wind blew snow and leaves on them and they watched the flames finally turn into glowing ashes. The pieces of metal from the swords, distorted and red, were also blown down the mountain. They knew Vesemir had just left.

Ciri squeezed their hands and sighed. "I'm tired of fleeing." Her voice was clear and determined.

Yennefer put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. "So are we." Geralt grunted in agreement.


	2. Guest

Helen didn't quite understand why some of the adults were wary about the new mistress of the estate. They were concerned when Master Geralt arrived, but he was very good for all of them. She knew from the kids from the other vineyards how their new Master cared for them, it didn't matter if he was a witcher for her. Her mother told her to not get too close to the lady though. But she couldn't help herself, the mysterious and somewhat terrifying woman seemed to draw attention to herself. Helen was young, but not dumb. The older boys were disgusting with their filthy thoughts and the women didn't like her very insinuating clothing, distracting their husbands and sons. The men talked about how the new mistress was very liberal about their nightly activities, not that she cared to know it in many details. And she had heard the older women complaining in horror they're not even married. Not that they would do something about it, of course. They knew she was a powerful sorceress and none of them would dream of getting in trouble with the Master. One who finally was bringing the estate out of its misery.

She thought their new Mistress was a kind person, she didn't talk much with the workers, the Master was the one who did that, but she always was willing to answer her questions. She seemed to have patience with the children, something not all the adults had. And it was clear she and Master Geralt were madly in love with each other. She wondered how wonderful their love story must have been, a witcher and a sorceress. She knew there were ballads written about them. She hoped one day she would find a love like theirs for herself.

"Helen! Stop daydreaming and take the clean linens to the manor." Her mother called.

The last few days the place was in uproar, perhaps that was why the women were complaining more lately. Lady Yennefer asked them to clean the whole estate! And just before the winter. They didn't quite understand why, but they suspected a very important person was coming to visit them. They had just finished the last remodeling of the manor and the surroundings were frankly still messy.

She entered the kitchen and delivered her batch to Marlene. She noticed the kitchen was filled with almost ready delicacies she had no idea were made of. Two of the older girls were called to help prepare the dishes. Someone very important was coming, no doubt.

Helen was nervous now, who this person may be? She knew sorceresses usually lived in courts, counseling kings and queens. She ran towards the front vineyard and found her mother together with other women finishing covering the grapevines, some other kids were around helping carrying the sacks and ropes. Helen told the others about the amount of food in the kitchen and a woman huffed.

"I'm sure she became bored with a life in the countryside, not that she actually did any of the work."

"She must have invited some of her sorceresses peers to pass the time. I don't know what these people actually do, to tell the truth."

"Master Geralt never invited anyone."

"I don't know how they became together, they're completely different from each other."

"Look!" One of the children squealed.

Without anyone noticing, a dark figure entered the estate and was heading to the main house. The person, mounted on an impressive black mare, wearing a worn but expensive looking dark cloak had two swords attached to the back. The children instantly recognized it was a witcher, just like their master and ran to have a closer look at the stranger. Despite their mothers protests.

Helen ran with the others and was surprised by the elegance on the stranger's gallop. When they were close enough one of the kids shouted a greeting and the stranger stopped.

"Hello, there." Came a very unexpected voice, a woman's voice.

The kids and some other workers were startled by that. The stranger reached her cloak and began to uncover her head. Slowly, a white and ashen haired head was revealed to them, as well a beautiful and equally mysterious face. The big scar on her cheek only added to the fierceness aura around her.

"This is Corvo Bianco, am I right?" The woman asked no one in particular. Her voice was clear and demanding, but not disrespectful or snobbish. Helen thought she reminded her of Lady Yennefer.

One of the workers confirmed and indicated the stables. The stable young man came stumbling on his feet to receive the imposing mare and guide her up on the estate. No one seemed compelled to ask who she was and what she wanted here, the way the move showed she wasn't an ordinary person. Not to mention no one had ever heard of a female witcher before.

They saw the Master and the Mistress coming from the manors doors and the newcomer jumped graciously from her horse. What happened next was a shock to everyone there. Lady Yennefer ran towards the woman laughing and with such a wide smile on her face her features were almost unrecognizable. They embraced each other, laughing and whispering quickly to each other. The Master also sported an unusual expression on his face, something between tenderness and relief.

The woman's face had also changed, gone was the wildness, now her eyes glistened with caring and her smile was joyful.

"Nothing for me, Ciri?"

She laughed even more, untangling from Lady Yennefer's arms and threw herself on his neck. Helen noticed how their hairs were in very similar unusual color. It was even styled the same way.

"I missed you too, old man!"

He lifted her from the ground and spun her around. And for everyone's astonishment, Master Geralt also laughed. What on earth was happening?

"Can you believe it?" Whispered someone behind her.

"Is she their daughter?"

"No doubt about it."

"How long have they been together? To have a daughter this old?"

"So all this ruckus was just for their daughter. Bah!"

"Unbelievable. Let's finish the chores before the Lady decides another cleaning spree or whatever."

The workers began to return to their affairs, but Hellen was entranced by the three people now chatting on the Manor's terrace. It didn't matter what the others said, she was sure that family was very much in love with each other. She saw then her mother and another two women smiling towards the trio.

"See? I told you it was a very important guest!"

"Of course you're right, my clever girl." Said her mother, returning to the fields. "The most important guest there is."


End file.
